


The Price of Atonement

by Forsaker



Series: The Way of the Sorceress [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face Slapping, Female Ejaculation, Female-Centric, Lesbian Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, mild physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsaker/pseuds/Forsaker
Summary: Every transgression comes at a price. Some are payed more gladly than others.





	The Price of Atonement

Never in her life was Triss so startled by a simple knock on the door. When her nervous pacing was suddenly interrupted by the sound, she froze in place; the knowledge of who was standing outside wasn’t making her feel any more at ease. It wouldn’t do, however, to make the situation worse by keeping Yen waiting. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, needlessly straightened her shirt and headed for the entrance. Again she paused, the nervousness setting in. This was her friend, she tried telling herself. Here on her invitation. No reason to dread a simple conversation, no reason at all. With that thought in mind, she opened the door.

Yennefer stood there with a rather neutral expression, clad in her usual black robe. She eyed Triss for a moment, making no attempt to either greet her or display any token of good will. And why should she, Merigold couldn’t help thinking.

“Yen! I’m so glad you’ve--”

“Please don’t,” the raven-haired sorceress interrupted coldly. “The only reason I even bothered coming was because of what we used to be. Foolishly sentimental of me, of course, yet here I am. What was it you wanted?”

“I... I understand,” Triss acquiesced meekly. “But please, won’t you come in and sit down?”

Yen seemed to consider the offer briefly, before moving past the redhead to take a seat near the fireplace. The refreshments Triss had prepared were apparently of no interest to the other woman. Her eyes were focused on Triss only, expression teetering between neutral and mild annoyance. Still a little apprehensive, Merigold sat beside her.

“Yennefer, I just... I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am.”

“Sorry?” Yen feigned surprise. “Whatever for?”

“About... about what happened.”

“You mean that small matter of you fucking the love of my life?”

“Yen, please... I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“Oh! So it was an accident, was it?” Yen bristled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Yes, I suppose I can see how you might trip on something and fall cunt-first onto a man’s cock. But I guess I just figured you’d manage to find your way off of it IN SIX MONTHS!”

“You have every right to be angry...”

“Spare me the platitudes, Triss! I have a right? Oh, _thank you,_ ever so much.”

“I just didn’t think--”

“No, you didn’t think – because you never do. It’s always the same with you, isn’t it? And why? Because you’re the kind of person who’d fuck her best friend’s love for months on end, consequence be damned. The only thing that matters to you is satisfying your wanton desires!”

“Yen, I...”

“How many times, Triss? How many times did the Lodge convene only for the meeting to end in the exact same way – Keira whispers something depraved in your ear, you blush like a bride on wedding night and the rest of us are left with a choice: leave, or listen to your whorish moaning for the rest of the evening.”

“I never imagined we--”

“Don’t even try to feign ignorance! The last thing on either of your minds’ was being subtle. And we ignored it, Triss, because we were long used to Keira fucking her way through life. We just didn’t think you’d be so quick to follow in her footsteps. We’ve all done things in life we’re not proud of, but _you_ – you relish every single opportunity to spread your legs for someone! I don’t even need to ask if everything I’ve heard about you since I’ve been in the city is true, because I know it is. Have you no shame at all?! ”

Triss listened to the scathing diatribe, her eyes cast downward, head hung in shame. All she could do was endure while Yen vented her frustration because – surely – at the end of it, she would find a way to forgive what was done to her. But the more the raven-haired sorceress went on, the angrier she seemed to get. Forgiveness seemed less likely with each passing second and when Yen rose to leave, Triss realized this may well be the end of their friendship.

“... that you don’t even care. In fact, I have no doubt you would do it all again if given the chance. Well I’ve had enough of it, Triss. All of it. Goodbye.”

In a fleeting fit of bravery, or rather – despair, Triss grabbed her friend’s forearm to prevent her from leaving.

“Yen, I’m begging you. I would do anything for your forgiveness. I know what I did was horrible, but I... I’ve changed. You must believe me, please!”

Instead of shoving her back and storming out as Triss expected, Yen watched surprisingly dispassionately. The redhead hoped this would be the moment when it would become clear there may yet be a future for the two of them. But judging from Yen’s indifferent expression alone, it was difficult to tell.

“You’ve changed, have you?” the raven-haired sorceress asked indifferently.

Triss meekly nodded.

“And you’d do anything for my forgiveness?”

“I would.”

In a gesture of unexpected affection, Yen gently stroked the side of Triss’ face with the back of her hand.

“Take of your clothes, Triss.”

The redhead’s eyes widened in surprise. She attempted to word a response, but no words came to her.

“Did you not hear me?”

“Yen, I...”

“You want my forgiveness, don’t you? Clothes. Off. Now.”

The dominant tone of Yen’s voice might as well have made the decision for her. With a hint of trepidation, Triss slowly divested herself of all she wore. In mere moments she stood naked in front of her best friend, all thoughts of Keira’s and her moments together rushing back.

It was in of those... _arrangements_ between the two women that Triss, lust-addled as she was, confessed to Metz the extent of her affection for Yen. The secret was something she had to that point intended to keep hidden forever, but being mercilessly kept at the edge of climaxing for the better part of a night can do wonders for loosing one’s tongue. It only took the promise of immediate release, and what started as mere playful teasing on Keira’s part, blossomed into a veritable orgasm-induced confession.

Triss told her all: The hidden glances when Yen wasn’t looking; the frequent _alone times_ with only Yen on her mind; the way that brash, dismissive and often rude tone of voice brought a familiar warmth to her nether region; how even her attraction to Geralt was in a weirdly vicarious way directed towards her best friend.

It was hard to think coherently when your mind’s sole focus is on yielding to Keira’s entire fist, but now Triss remembered: It was then that Metz planted the idea in her subconsciousness. Fucking Geralt would be the closest she would ever get to someone who did not share her attraction. And if the fallout was some measure of _punishment_ from Yennefer, as Keira had put it, then all the better.

 _‘There is only one way for a whore to be punished’_ Metz had said then, or so Triss remembered beyond the orgasmic haze clouding much of that night. The sensation of her pussy spasming around the other woman’s wrist was far more vivid; the words and the whispers – not so much. She wondered if there was a spell involved as well, something that insidiously drove her to the subsequent actions. Or perhaps that was just an excuse to justify her behavior. In the end, it mattered little. All she knew now that she would gladly submit to whatever course of action Yennefer deemed adequate.

For her part, Yen didn’t seem too interested in progressing thing further, in any direction. Her eyes caressed the redhead’s naked form without even a hint of emotion or – much to Triss’ disappointment - arousal. When at last the sorceress spoke, it was to utter the last thing Merigold expected to hear.

“Why did you disrobe, Triss?”

Triss blinked her surprise, at complete loss as to what to say.

“I... I don’t understand,” she whispered with uncertainty. “You told me to--”

“Yes, but _why did you obey?_ ”

“Yen... I said I would do anything and--”

“No,” Yennefer interrupted curtly, grabbing Triss roughly by the jaw and shoving her against the wall. Her tone however, betrayed no anger. She spoke with a lack of emotion that almost frightened the redhead more than any wrath would.

“It was not your want of forgiveness that drove you to do it. Shall I tell you what it was, though you likely already know? The moment I spoke the words, there was a thought in your head, the same old idea you always have. The very possibility that the night may hold some perverse satisfaction for you sent a jolt straight to that useless cunt of your, hasn’t it? Answer me!”

“N-no, I’ve only--”

“I’ve had _enough_ of your lies!” Yennefer seethed, this time quickly losing control of her emotions. “I want you to say it – say that you are a useless whore whose main purpose in life is to spread her legs to any who would have her.”

“Yen, please...”

“Say it!”

“I... I’m a useless whore whose main purpose in life is to spread her legs to any who would have her”

With the quickness with which they were unleashed, Yen’s emotions were reigned back in.

“There,” she chirped, before tenderly tucking a strand of Triss’ hair behind her ear. “That wasn’t so hard was it? Isn’t it much better to speak the truth?”

Triss meekly nodded.

“Now... you are going to go lie on the bed...”

“But--!

Before she even began her protest, the redhead’s mouth was covered by Yen’s hand.

“You don’t get to talk, slut,” the sorceress whispered a husky threat. “This isn’t about you or your depraved wants. This is about me. _Your_ part... is to obey. You will lie on the bed,” she continued matter-of-factly, “and when I am ready, you will attend to _my_ needs, for a change. You will spend the rest of the night between my thighs, and maybe – when all rational thought is erased from my mind by the onslaught of ecstasy – I _may..._ consider forgiving you. Now do as I commanded.”

With an equal measure of arousal and fear, Triss obediently headed for the bed. During the brief few steps, she couldn’t help but be amazed how naturally the dominant role came to her friend. ‘Do as I commanded...’ the words echoed in her head. The first thought that came to the redhead when she heard the start of the sentence was: ‘... as I asked.’ And therein, she realized, was the true proof of her nature. _She_ would ask. Not Yen. Yen commands. And the last thing that Merigold would consider at that moment was to disobey.

She lay on the bed timidly, not even daring to look at the other woman. Her eyes were glued to the wooden ceiling, but her ears picked up even the faintest of sounds in the room. From what she could tell, Yen was in no hurry to disrobe. The clinking of glass seemed to indicate she was pouring herself wine, and sure enough, Triss’ peripheral vision picked up her form as she came to the bed. The redhead grew more hot and uncomfortable in her attempts to stay still, and neither her arousal nor Yennefer’s cold gaze helped matters.

Yen sipped the liquid casually, glancing over the naked body of her friend. It wasn’t right, she thought, for a woman so utterly depraved to be pristinely perfect. On a sudden impulse, she raised the glass high above Triss and flipped the glass upside down to empty it all over the redhead’s sex. A startled moan was wrested from Merigold’s lips as the cold liquid splashed all over her pussy lips. She glanced down in surprise, but then quickly abstained from any motion that could potentially anger the other sorceress.

For her part, Yen watched her reaction a smirk of satisfaction.

“Pathetic,” she chuckled with contempt and went to refill the glass. When she returned, Triss could tell Yen was no longer wearing anything, which meant she had used the disrobing spell the redhead was all too familiar with. A telltale sign of setting glass was heard, signifying the time has come. ‘You will attend to _my_ needs,’ the words echoed in her mind, and as if the feeling of wetness over her nether region did not already fuel her arousal enough, the thought of what she was expected to do only further plunged her into depths of desire. She wanted to reach out for Yen, for a touch at least, though no doubt her libidinous nature would drive her to attempt more.

Yen was quite the opposite. She leisurely took her time, as if she knew what agony mere waiting was for the prone redhead. When at last she showed mercy – if that’s what it was – she climbed onto the bed, calves straddling Merigold’s head and her inviting sex descending to the redhead’s face. Triss barely had a moment to unwittingly lick her lips before the scent reached her – she inhaled the heady aroma – and began lapping obediently. With an intentionally slow pace, she laved the delectable sex of her friend and (she dared hope) lover. But, as if to tear her from such ridiculous flights of fancy, Yen grabbed her by the hair, moving her head upwards to then slap her twice in quick succession. It wasn’t too painful, but certainly enough to get Triss’ attention.

“Does it look like I’m in a playful mood?” Yen growled. “Lick faster, whore.”

Triss acquiesced as soon as Yen’s sex was back in reach, wondering if the sorceress had intentionally set a slow pace to the proceedings so as to have an excuse to punish her. If that was the case, she could find neither rage nor indignation over the injustice of the act. On the contrary, if punishing her was to Yen’s satisfaction, she would gladly bear every bit of it – if need be, even beg for more.

So she proceeded to do her work eagerly, tongue expertly mapping every millimeter of Yennefer’s cunt. She laved all over the tender flesh, her tongue slipping intermittently inside, over the clit, then down back again. In no time at all, her efforts were rewarded by a noticeable sheen of arousal as the other woman’s pussy grew wetter by the minute.

The elicited arousal was now getting to Yen, and she heedlessly ground her sex all over Triss, her juices streaking the redhead’s face as if she were marking her territory. The motion did make Merigold’s job that much difficult, but Yennefer’s careless and selfish behavior only fed her lust. A wicked idea flashed in her mind; how to draw the matter to a close, but her hands had until now stayed obediently at her side as she didn’t dare to lay them on the raven-haired woman. Consequently, she couldn’t not rely on tricks in bringing Yen to a climax, but in a little while her tongue proved quite sufficient.

Yen grabbed her roughly by the hair, shoving her head into her crouch as the orgasm overtook her. With gritting teeth and quivering thighs, she squirted all over the redhead’s face, inundating the freckled skin with her arousal.

The clenching of Yennefer’s thighs and the press of her pussy against Triss’ face had made it difficult to breathe for Merigold, but she endured, having had much practice in abstaining from breath during intercourse. So she let Yen use her face for her satisfaction, painfully aware of every drop of nectar streaking her jaw and neck. Meanwhile, her own lust went unsated, though she did derive pleasure from seeing the other woman break into a lust-infused mess. Still, if she expected some gratitude, she was soon proven wrong.

When at last Yen came to her senses, she looked down with contempt that also pervaded her every word.

“Useless,” she spat. “All those hours debasing yourself for Keira and to what end? One would think at least your tongue would be skilled, but apparently all you’re good at is bending over. No matter,” she concluded as she got up to drink her down her wine. “We have all night ahead of us.”

As she sat on a nearby chair and drank, Yen looked over with satisfaction at the redhead’s disheveled appearance. _Much better,_ she thought. The outward appearance should always display the inner workings of the mind. And Merigold’s sodden and sweat-streaked face certainly did that.

Suddenly, Yen canted her head to the right, as if an interesting thought occurred to her. Triss failed to notice it, but not so with the subsequent command.

“Get over here.”

Triss quickly rose and went to kneel in front of Yennefer without being told to do so. She had hope her subservience would please the other woman, but judging from her expression it didn’t really work.

The raven-haired sorceress extended her leg, trailing over the glistening skin of Triss’ body until she reached he mouth. It only took the feel of her toe on Merigold’s lips for the other woman to understand the non-verbal order.

Triss enveloped the toe with her lips, sucking the thing a few times over before moving to lick the rest. All on her own, she laved the skin of Yennefer’s foot, licking the sole with clear satisfaction. She had only dared to hold Yen’s calf for assuming it would be easier for her. And since no rebuke came, she resumed her work.

When her eyes accidentally glanced upwards, she was surprised to see Yen with a satisfied smirk. The subsequent words were not as warm.

“You are so utterly disgusting,” Yen said, still with a smile, as if she found great pleasure in Triss proving her right on that account. “There is no depth you would not sink to, is there? Tell me, do you find pleasure in being degraded?” Since Triss only kept licking, Yen shoved her back with her other leg to watch her fall on her haunches. “Answer me!”

“Yes,” Triss whispered meekly, more out of the desire to please Yen than having actually considered what was said.

“Of course you do,” Yen responded, and splashed the rest of the wine into Merigold’s face.

The redhead only blinked the liquid away, not daring to do much more than that. She had just began to get on Yennefer’s good side – if a good side this can be called. If nothing else, she had started to anticipate the extent of her good will and she tried acting accordingly.

Yennefer watched her some more, as if contemplating yet another idea. With a hint of a devious smirk, she gave Triss her next order.

“I believe I was too generous with you, Triss. You don’t deserve the privilege of the task I deigned to give you. Luckily, I have another orifice much more appropriate for you.”

Before the redhead even understood what was said, Yen moved past her do lie face-down onto the bed. No other command came, and it was that uncomfortable silence that jolted Triss into the realization of what she was supposed to do. She propped herself up and got onto the bed, eyes locked on Yennefer’s delectable derriere. She wondered why the other woman would assume this to be any sort of punishment, and concluded Yen must be unaware of just how far Triss’ encounters with Metz had gone. As it was, Triss bit her lower lip at the sight before her, then leaned down to begin.

This time she knew she was allowed to touch, and she gently parted the supple globes of flesh. Restraining for only a moment, she began by placing a few exploratory licks across the puckered orifice. The effect was instant – a pleasing, yet somewhat muffled moan reached her ears, as if Yen was trying to conceal the effect the act was having on her by biting the pillow. It did however, serve as further incentive to the redhead, and as her slow massage of Yen’s ass turned to slightly rougher kneading, she dared to venture deeper into her anus. She coaxed the hole open, tongue slithering a little bit more with each repetitive motion. Yen’s gentle cooing drove her onward and Triss fully gave herself to the task, kissing, probing, licking and leaving no small amount of saliva around the forbidden entrance.

It was then she noticed Yennefer’s hand trail down, beginning to work in tandem with Triss as the raven-haired sorceress pleasured herself. Merigold felt a tinge of disappointment, as if the act was yet another criticism that her oral skills were entirely insufficient. But then she remembered not everyone can climax with mere anal stimulation as she could, and with increased vigor she resumed her ministrations.

Yen responded in kind, the motions of her fingers getting faster and faster. Adorable little pants and mewling sounds escaped her lips, leading Triss to wonder if her friend had ever experienced anything like this. Whatever the truth, Yennefer lasted much shorter this time. With the telltale jerks of her hips, Yen reached her peak with a guttural groan torn from her lips. All this happened while Triss did her best to drive her tongue as deeply as possible into her rectum, knowing full well the effect it would have. And sure enough, after the orgasmic writhing subsided and Yen calmed down, Triss pulled back to witness the deluge of on the white sheet, right under Yen’s pussy. She couldn’t help smirking guiltily at the sight, hoping the other woman wouldn’t turn around to see her smile.

So Merigold sat obediently at Yennefer’s feet, awaiting whatever came next. When the sorceress turned around, it was to watch Triss with an indecipherable, yet undoubtedly agitated expression. One would think after an orgasm like that, any person would be beaming with happiness. But Triss was fairly confident she knew the cause of this reaction. If she had to guess, she would say Yen had realized she’d lost much of her moral high ground from which she spewed the earlier insults. Surely, Triss noted, with an inward smile, only _whores_ writhe in pleasure from being stimulated in such a manner. But inward is what the smile remained. Her outer mannerism still submissive, she glanced around awkwardly and waited.

To her surprise, Yennefer rose, seemingly to leave. Did she not say they had all night?

The raven-haired sorceress cleaned herself with a quick spell, her back turned to the redhead. Then after a few uncertain moments, she looked back at Triss with strange determination on her face. Instead of donning her clothes, Yen walked over slowly and climbed up to straddle timid sorceress. Her eyes drank in the sight, the sweat, the remnants of wine, and the traces of her arousal that had barely began to dry on Merigold’s face. Before Triss had a chance to look away from those hypnotizing eyes, Yen placed a hand on redhead’s lust-inflamed pussy, and uttered:

“Beg.”

Triss’ eyes widened in surprise, but she was quick to obey.

“Yen, please...”

On a fleeting whim, Yen viciously slapped her sodden sex.

“Ah!” Triss yelped in pain, but didn’t dare recoil.

“Beg, whore!”

“Yen, please... I... I need it...”

“Of course you do...” Yen whispered with satisfaction, a strange hunger now evident in her eyes. With a deft motion of her hand, she slipped three fingers clean into the redhead’s heated sex. To no surprise, there was not a hint of resistance.

“So loose... and pliant, just like a wanton little slattern should be.”

Triss only swallowed at that, unsure of whether she was even meant to respond. But Yen answered that for her, when she began fucking her slowly, but with steadily increasing pace. The fingers plundered Merigold’s tender depths, as Yen’s thumb reached up to stimulate her clit with each motion. She ploughed into her faster and rougher, with little regard for any possible discomfort Triss may have felt. She watched the redhead rapidly lose composure with each wanton moan, accusing eyes locked to pleading ones. The second she realized Triss was close, Yen leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“You don’t deserve pleasure, slut. But for someone like you, even pain will suffice.”

A mere moment before Merigold reached her peak, Yen withdraw her digits and lay a staccato of painful slaps on the redhead’s weeping sex, witnessing an obscene amount of juices dousing her hand between each strike. Triss’ eye rolled at the back of her heard, mouth stuck in a silent scream as the each stab of pain thrashed her nerves endings with mind-numbing ecstasy. When her breathing slowed and she dared look down, she saw Yennefer’s disgusted look and the completely drenched hand.

“Revolting,” Yen mouthed with contempt, and wiped her palm with the first thing that seemed useful for it, which was Triss’ hair.

Merigold watched in post-orgasmic fear, acutely aware of the few drops that leaked down onto her cheek. The instinct was to wipe it away, but all she dared to do was watch as the other woman got up and quickly don her clothes.

Knowing this was her last chance, Triss weakly went after her, as much as her enervated legs could support her.

“Yen, is... I mean, are we...?”

“I told you,” Yen remarked off-handedly, “I’ll consider forgiving you and I will. But if I were you, I wouldn’t hold my breath – though that is one of the things you _are_ good at.”

Triss blushed ever further, fumbling for words. “Yen, please... I, maybe I could... if you and Geralt... I know he always fantasized about the both of us being at--”

“By the gods, Triss,” came the bewildered reply, tinged with a hint of amusement. “You’re offering to _join_ us? You truly have no shame do you?”

Triss only lowered her head in response.

“I told you what I promised, and that is all I’ll do. And as for _ingratiating yourself_ to us in the evidently only way you know, I’ll be sure to send for you if we need someone to drink his seed from my ass after he’s done fucking me.”

With those words, Yen emerged into the cold night and left Triss all by herself.


End file.
